winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Delix club
Just love this pic You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 10:01, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Are you the person who has created the Delix club website? I must tell you I am a huge admirer of your OC Perla and Grazzelia. Please will you teach me how to create an OC like you do they are awesome and perfect. Please I request you teach me the technique. Please reply as soon as possible even if, god forbid, its a no. Thank you and do reply.TecnaFloraFans (talk) 06:44, June 29, 2014 (UTC) It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 14:31, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Hello Delix club, What do you mean how to make different articles? Do you mean making one? Simply click the Contribute button and press add a page. If this is not what you meant by that statement, please reply again and tell me what you actually meant. Thanks! Soaf (talk) 19:09, July 25, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Is fine. Next time please don't repeat that mistake. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 11:33, August 27, 2014 (UTC) I saw you edit the Winx Club Episode 425 page. How come you didn't bother editing the Winx Club Episode 426 page?? AnnaJusticeVixen (talk) 01:46, September 13, 2014 (UTC) May I ask where do you watch that ep? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:45, September 13, 2014 (UTC) IC. Yet by far I haven't found any available sites to watch that episode, so what do you think of telling that spell and I'll just add it on spell list, without having any articles created until the episode is available for everyone to watch? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:52, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I got it. And you're welcome. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:58, September 13, 2014 (UTC) They have text on the picture, so it's not okay. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 09:20, September 14, 2014 (UTC) The 2nd one is fine with me. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 09:40, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I'm studying for my exams and not very active around so remind me about that when we both are online at the same time. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 15:01, September 20, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, but at this time, the fanarts of the rumored "Butterflyix" should not have appeared in this place, else some people will say "They're official, I saw it on Winx Wiki!" Sorry, I have enough with those idiots! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 04:44, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for late respond. The episodes are unlocked. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 04:01, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 15:01, November 10, 2014 (UTC) You there?! EloiseWinx (talk) 16:25, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Yes EloiseWinx (talk) 16:08, November 16, 2014 (UTC) I guess that you know how now? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 04:37, November 19, 2014 (UTC) In that case, you just need to upload the full video you have here and link me to the uploaded video. I'll add it on the template for you. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 12:24, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Done. Thanks. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 00:43, November 20, 2014 (UTC) I protected that picture. Besides, I think that nothing necessary to replace it. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 11:23, November 20, 2014 (UTC) What pic @@? ALL of the Sirenix pictures were added long ago @@! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:02, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Opps... Thanks for telling. I didn't know someone removed the Sirenix picture on Bloom article @@! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:08, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Alright. Thanks a lot :)! Yet I think that the Mythix video of Stella's transformation is in the wrong order, with her scene of having wand should come up first. The same issue goes with Flora's one :)! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 05:34, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I think that they just have physical attacks, nothing else. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 14:00, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Hi AmberAisha (talk) 01:56, November 27, 2014 (UTC)AmberAisha ???? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 12:03, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Can you please stop creating spells that is not Cinélume-related? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 03:26, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Have you read the rules before saying so? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 01:37, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I been doing good but it only 1 full song video and instrumental version of it as XxdragonheartxX said so. Soaf (talk) 18:49, January 31, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Hi, I'm fine thanks. For the songs? Could you please tell which ones exactly? I checked the transformation songs and did not see "Transformation Sequence", unless you're talking about transformation or seasons pages. In that case, I'd rather you ask an admin. XxDragonHeart (talk) 21:45, January 31, 2015 (UTC) I guess we could, but only if you can find a video with the complete song. If you can't find an official one (for the song), it's okay for a fanmade complete one only if it follows the original version of the song. XxDragonHeart (talk) 17:37, February 1, 2015 (UTC) As far as I know, only the Believix, Sirenix and Charmix have an official complete English version, with the Enchantix only having a short song. So for the Bloomix, Mythix, Harmonix and Magicien Winx transformation songs you can add a fanmade complete version as along as it follows the original version. If you don't find any, you can add more that one vid for each part. XxDragonHeart (talk) 23:58, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey! How are you. I am fine. I am glad we have things in common. Have a nice day. :) 21:27, February 9, 2015 (UTC)~ hi! there Nice to meet you and I love your avatar,<3 Charmefille (talk) 14:22, February 19, 2015 (UTC) hi I am just having a bit of confusion with my signature. I mean I asked an admin to make my signature and the admin did so.she sent me a sand box that you can see on my talk page.Btw the admin didn't reply me so the problem is that do i have to do do something with the sandbox because when I click the signature button it displays the normal wiki's signature? what did you to operate your signature please tell.thanks Charmefille (talk) 12:08, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Depends on what file you're going to upload. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 03:30, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the help delix club! Charmefille (talk) 06:50, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey Shifa. It been awhile, my computer wasn't working. ��--AmberAisha (talk) 23:20, February 22, 2015 (UTC)AmberAisha Well, I wish you the best of luck in your exam. P. S get a A+--AmberAisha (talk) 13:49, February 23, 2015 (UTC)AmberAisha I'm good with math. Ask me if you need any help ��--AmberAisha (talk) 15:29, February 23, 2015 (UTC)AmberAisha Well, I'm Not Sure. You Have To Ask RoseXinh About This. ♥BelieveInWinxClub ♥Follow The Magic! ♥ 16:38, February 23, 2015 (UTC) I saw you add a photo of the battle in the Omega Dimension from the Season 4 finale episode. You should add the photo which shows the Wizards of the Black Circle defeated and frozen solid in the Omega Dimension page also! EloiseWinx (talk) 06:42, February 24, 2015 (UTC) I don't think so. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 09:44, February 24, 2015 (UTC) If you don't use any pictures, DON'T upload them! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 09:26, March 4, 2015 (UTC) If I point out any, what will you say? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 05:20, March 5, 2015 (UTC) I don't need apology from anyone. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 00:44, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Oh. About That I've Saved It On My Computer But I Forget To Post It So That Why I Revert It. ♥BelieveInWinxClub ♥Follow The Magic! ♥ 12:05, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Btw, Next Time If You Want To Capture Some Pictures From Youtube Via Winx Club English Page, Please Go The "Annotations" & Select "Off" So That Winx Club English Profile Picture Won't Be On The Picture. ♥BelieveInWinxClub ♥Follow The Magic! ♥ 16:32, March 11, 2015 (UTC) We did? I'm sorry I don't remember that. Coule you give me a link to that discussion? Thanks XxDragonHeart (talk) 14:09, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Takedown Hey, Delix. You can create a signature with my profile name and after the Bloomix Bloom. So I will not use that old firm I have 17:54, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Hi, you don't need to be a member of a project to help out. But as you asked, I will ask an admin to add you as a member on the projects page. Just please do not forget this: *Project scripts includes scripts and songs *Being a member of a project does not mean you have more power than a user that is not *You can always ask me if there is anything you're not sure about or you have doubts Also, please read . Have fun editing. XxDragonHeart (talk) 01:25, March 12, 2015 (UTC) That's great! I hope you get good marks too. Was it hard?AmberAisha (talk) 21:24, March 16, 2015 (UTC)AmberAisha About The Episodes Grading Templates, You Can Not Add It. Only The Leader Of The Project Episodes Can Only Add It So Next Time Please Don't Add It, Okay? ♥BelieveInWinxClub ♥Follow The Magic! ♥ 12:56, March 23, 2015 (UTC) I see you got a new profile photo. Pretty. I'll probably change my profile pic too.--AmberAisha (talk) 18:13, March 23, 2015 (UTC)AmberAisha Do not worry, I fixed it. ^^ 国aru yo~ 03:03, March 28, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome. ^///^ 国aru yo~ 07:36, March 30, 2015 (UTC) You are not disturbing me, do not worry ^^. I have unlocked all pages you requested. Please do let me know when you are done with editing these. 国aru yo~ 03:30, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Okay. ^^ 国aru yo~ 12:17, April 5, 2015 (UTC) If you watch the viedo it Well Can you help me with this? I am having some trouble in writing about a specific event on Domino in Script 512. Oritel is being trapped by the trix by some kind of thier old tricks, If you watch the video the scene starts somewhere after 13 minutes. Hope you can help :) Charmefille (talk) 13:48, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Um,Just type on net test of Courage - Winx Club you'll get a big photo of the video, just click on it. Charmefille (talk) 14:01, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey can you help me with this talk box template? Sorry if I annoy you :) Charmefille (talk) 13:56, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I don't think we could find a vid of only this song as I already tried, but looked in the page history and the song can be heard in episode 1 of season 2 and episode 25 of season 3, both in the cinelume dub. XxDragonHeart (talk) 00:02, April 19, 2015 (UTC) It Needs Some More Pictures And No You Can't Add the Grading Templates. Only the Leader Of The Project Can The Template. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 14:07, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Delix club. We haven't talk much, but I could see that we are good friends. You are pretty nice yourself.--AmberAisha (talk) 19:25, April 25, 2015 (UTC)AmberAisha --AmberAisha (talk) 19:27, April 25, 2015 (UTC)AmberAisha Cool. Nice to know I'm not the only one who like learning. I just started the 8th grade.--AmberAisha (talk) 19:58, April 25, 2015 (UTC)AmberAisha Question. You know when you leave you signature and some of the signatures (like yours) is detail. Can you tell me how I leave a fancy signature.--AmberAisha (talk) 20:09, April 25, 2015 (UTC)AmberAisha Thanks BFF. I hope you do good in school.Love AmberAisha (talk) You're right I'm sorry. We did agree that a transformation video could be added on songs page. Thanks for reminding me! XxDragonHeart (talk) 21:25, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Unlocked. 国aru yo~ 13:10, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Done. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 12:30, May 7, 2015 (UTC) But these trailers are of 4Kids and Nick dub. I am not quite sure if we are to add trailers of these dubs on these pages. ^^' 国aru yo~ 03:03, May 17, 2015 (UTC) I just wanted to visit my new wiki and give me some support. Here is link: http://winx-italian.wikia.com/wiki/Winx_Italian_Wikia You can leave me a message on my talk page . WinxClub234 (talk) 15:59, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Here: User blog:ColorfullWinx/Tynix - Season 7 Second Transformation + Episode Names ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 08:09, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Hi! I got your message to help on the other italian wikia but i don't speak italian. Sorry if I upset you. Imagination is the key to unlocking something MAGICAL! 13:33, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Well, You Were Able To Watch It Because You're The One Who Uploaded But For The Other, They Won't Be Able To Watch It Because It Is Blocked By Rainbow S.R.L. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 13:05, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Maybe It Is Only Available In Jubail. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 15:48, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Good gracious me, I am so sorry for missing your messages! The first trailer, as the uploader has said in the description, is actually fan-made. And the second one seems to also have deleted scenes. So neither of both are suitable. Perhaps we should just leave these pages lacking trailers for now? And about the movie, I suppose you should go with the first one, because the second video is not working. And I unlocked the page you requested. 国aru yo~ 07:39, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Okay. ^^ 国aru yo~ 03:07, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks friend. I thought since we're in season 7, I might as well upload a new PP.AmberAisha (talk) 17:46, May 29, 2015 (UTC)Use:AmberAishaLove AmberAisha (talk) Hi, Delix club ! Do You Know Where Can I Find Season 7 Episode 1 In HD & Without Any Watermark ? Btw, Do You Watch LoliRock ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 09:08, May 30, 2015 (UTC) What Language Do You Watch It In ? English ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 16:32, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Okay. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 14:37, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Well, You Can Find It On My Channel, BelieveInWinxClub. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 11:43, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Your Welcome ! :) ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 11:50, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Okay. 国aru yo~ 11:49, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Done. 国aru yo~ 03:10, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Delix club ! Would You Like To Help Me On This Wiki ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 14:15, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Okay. ^^ 国aru yo~ 03:00, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Please vote here for the Winx Avatar Story scripts. XxDragonHeart (talk) 23:06, June 17, 2015 (UTC) You can create a gallery for him. ^^ 国aru yo~ 03:47, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2XJlXCuDvQ&list=PL8emVvNIujHjRF4rop0On8OMub8goZ8CK ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 20:03, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Ramadan Mubarak to you, too. :) 国aru yo~ 06:55, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Done. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 15:31, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Well, You Could At Least Try Not To Cropped It & I Captured The Picture From The Season 7 Trailer. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 14:06, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Seems like we can according to Rose's last blog. XxDragonHeart (talk) 18:15, July 4, 2015 (UTC) We have templates represent these, so is there a reason repeating things? Even the MiscSpell does not even have an article about listing them. Anyhow, why do you care about them that much? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 01:34, July 5, 2015 (UTC) I see. I find it much easier fixing one place only. Anyhow, good luck with that, and sorry for the inconvenience. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 01:44, July 5, 2015 (UTC) I have already watched all of them. But thanks for your offer. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 02:00, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Delix club! Soaf (talk) 14:06, July 7, 2015 (UTC)Soaf You didn't have to, but thanks. XxDragonHeart (talk) 00:09, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks ! ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 10:58, July 8, 2015 (UTC) You Can Find It Here : http://www.watchcartoononline.com/winx-club-season-4-episode-10-la-canzone-di-musa ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 15:01, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I Protected My Talk Page But Now It Is Unlocked. Oh, About That...I Don't Think It's Necessary Since The Other Transformations Doesn't Have One. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx''Club]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 17:47, July 15, 2015 (UTC)